


One touch (and my life was changed irrevocably)

by JustLikeTomo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, The X Factor Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTomo/pseuds/JustLikeTomo
Summary: Harry and Louis' first kiss went a little bit like this





	One touch (and my life was changed irrevocably)

Friday night in the X Factor house is always movie night. Everyone is nervous and wound tight from a long week of rehearsals and the upcoming show, so it helps everyone calm down and keeps up the camaraderie amongst the contestants. Rules say that everyone is supposed to attend, but no one bats an eye when Harry and Louis sneak upstairs, giggling, with a bowl of popcorn tucked beneath Louis’ arm. Everyone knows better than to try to stop them. They’re no good for other company half the time anyway, too caught up in each other, beaming as they mess around or curl up together, hands always reaching for one another, totally in their own little world. There’s something between them that is untouchable and the others know it. No one interferes and if Harry and Louis were capable of noticing anything but each other, they probably would have been grateful.

The moment Harry and Louis get into their room, they’re pushing and shoving at each other to get onto the bottom bunk, as per usual. Everything between them is always so much fun, so gentle and soft and lovely, even when they’re pretending to be rough with one another. It’s the innocence of youth, something so wonderful. Their happiness is incandescent, shining from their gleaming eyes. Popcorns flies and they fall in a giggling mess, Louis trying to hold the bowl in the air to stop any more from falling out. They’re in stitches and everything is just so magical. They don’t want anything other than what they have right here. They’ve got everything they’ve ever wanted and in their young palms they’re not quite sure what to do with it, so overwhelmed by what they’ve found in one another, but so deliriously happy nonetheless.

They’re breathless by the time they settle, Harry squirming until he’s comfortable, tucked between the wall and Louis, his head resting on Louis’ shoulder.

“Love Actually?” Louis asks, already sliding the DVD into his laptop because of course that’s what they’re going to watch; it’s Harry’s favourite after all.

“Lou?” Harry whispers.

“Yeah?”

“We forgot to put the light on,” Harry says.

They giggle again, falling into each other, faces close together.

“Boo! I’m the ghost come to haunt you,” Louis whispers, nudging their foreheads together.

“Haunt me forever then, please,” Harry says.

They go quiet for a moment, eyes closed as they breathe each other in, and then they settle back again to watch the movie. They don’t speak as their hands find each other, nothing but two little gasps as they squeeze, their palms a little sweaty, and it should be gross, but it’s not because it’s _them._

It’s not until they’re about half way through that it happens. Harry has been sneaking glances almost the whole time, his head rolling slightly on Louis’ shoulder as he looks up at Louis’ face that glows dimly in the light coming from the laptop. Louis has only met his gaze a couple of times, mostly engrossed in the movie. Harry doesn’t care though, not when Louis has been playing and tugging with his hair the whole time, keeping them tethered together, their attention fixed on one another even as they watch.

This time when Harry looks up, Louis looks down, and something just _clicks._ Their cheeks turn the most delightful shade of pink and they giggle again, bashful even as Louis starts to tilt his head down more. He pauses, both of them sucking in deep breaths, and then Harry nods, and they meet halfway and then they’re _kissing._ Nothing has ever felt more perfect or blindingly special and precious and just oh so _perfect._ It’s right. They can feel it deep inside their bones and shaking and trembling and rippling through them. It’s home and safety and warmth and everything they’ve been missing. It’s like taking a breath of fresh air after spending their whole lives underwater and they’re left gasping excitedly and happily because they’re just so damn _enthralled_. They didn’t know anything could feel this good. They didn’t know that pleasure could be like this – that they could be left shivering from it’s intensity.

“Hazza,” Louis gasps when they pull back the slightest inch.

“Lou,” Harry replies.

They smile at each other, _beam,_ because they’ve found it. They’ve found their home and it’s each other and it’s so perfect and they just can’t believe they get to be this lucky. No one gets to have this, but they _do_ and they know, even now, that they’re never going to let go. It doesn’t matter what comes at them because nothing will ever be able to defeat _this._ Nothing will tear them apart. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/JustLikeTomo)


End file.
